


for our eyes only, darling

by renecdote



Series: tumblr au shorts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/pseuds/renecdote
Summary: Oh yeah this assignment is definitely punishment for something. Bobby paired him up with the most insufferable, attractive, annoyingly competent asshole in the whole Agency just because he knew it would drive Buck nuts. Buck glares at the numbers on the elevator panel, wondering if it’s too late to go back up and beg for a reassignment. Probably. Anyway that would just be letting Eddie win and if Buck is certain of anything it’s that he is not going to let Eddie win.Written for the prompt: Buddie + spies au.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: tumblr au shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	for our eyes only, darling

Buck doesn’t know the guy’s real name. He knows they’re on the same side, that they were in Amsterdam together for a handful of hours last year, and that he’s Buck’s greatest rival when it comes to rising through the ranks at the Agency. Also, he looks fan-fucking-tastic in a suit. Like, _wow_. Buck knows he is hot, he uses that to his own advantage a lot when he’s working, but damn this guy makes him feel like a cheap, off-the-rack suit next to those tight slacks and tailored shirt—buttons left tantalizingly open at the neck, of course.

When Bobby pairs them up for an assignment, there is a pause before he says, “Buck, this is Eddie,” like he’s just picked the name at random out of a metaphorical hat.

“So,” Buck says as soon as he and Eddie are alone in the elevator. “Eddie, huh? What’s that short for?”

Eddie just looks at him, amused. “What makes you think it’s short for anything?”

Buck kind of wants to punch him. Or kiss him. Possibly both. Finding out that Eddie has a quick, sharp tongue to go with the highly competent skill set that Buck has been hearing rumours about for months is like cracking open kryptonite and finding catnip inside. Not that Buck is Superman, or a cat, or at all in control of the confusing metaphor that has tangled in his mind. Eddie is very distracting. His eyes and his smile and the hint of chest hair visible beneath his open shirt…

Is this assignment punishment? Did Buck do something to piss Bobby off that he can’t remember? It’s possible; in addition to being very good at his job, he’s very good at doing it in a way that pisses off the higher ups. None of them know how to have any fun. It’s always paperwork and strict rules and _we don’t need another intentional incident on our hands, Buck_.

(Buck wants it on record that the last international incident was not his fault. If the analysts had given him more up-to-date information, he never would have had to improvise.)

“If we’re going to work together, we should at least get to know each other first,” Buck says.

“I thought the whole point was that we don’t know each other?” Eddie arches his eyebrows (and even those are gorgeous, what the fuck). “I don’t want you getting captured by our enemies to be the reason my whole life falls apart.”

Buck splutters. “Why am I the one getting captured?”

(It was one time, okay, _one time_ —and he got himself out of there in under forty-eight hours without spilling any state secrets so ha.)

Eddie looks him up and down before he says, “No reason.”

Oh yeah this assignment is _definitely_ punishment for something. Bobby paired him up with the most insufferable, attractive, annoyingly competent asshole in the whole Agency just because he knew it would drive Buck nuts. Buck glares at the numbers on the elevator panel, wondering if it’s too late to go back up and beg for a reassignment. Probably. Anyway that would just be letting Eddie win and if Buck is certain of anything it’s that he is not going to let Eddie win.

The elevator stops on the ground floor and they steps out together, shoulders bumping. A rush of… something burns through Buck at the touch; he labels it irritation and pointedly doesn’t think too hard about it. He’s going to hate working with Eddie, he’s sure of it. They’re going to be totally incompatible in every way and when they get back in a week, Buck is going to go straight to Bobby and request never to be paired up with the guy again.

It’s a resolve that lasts all of four days, until he’s hanging off the roof of a building in an undisclosed location and the only thing stopping him from falling three hundred feet to a grisly death is Eddie’s vice like grip on his arm. When Eddie pulls him back up and takes seconds they don’t have to hold Buck’s shoulders and check that he’s okay, Buck changes his mind. Maybe Eddie isn’t so bad after all. And when they complete their assignment in record time, then collapse into their seats on a plane back to the U.S., exchanging secret smiles even though they’re not supposed to know each other… Buck thinks it wouldn’t be so bad if he had to work with the guy again.

Hell, it might even be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are love 💛 And you can also find me on tumblr [here](https://renecdote.tumblr.com/).


End file.
